


The Letter

by FaithySummers



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Personal Growth, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithySummers/pseuds/FaithySummers
Summary: *Spoiler* In the Lore Olympus season finale, we see what led to the nickname 'Bringer of Death', what we don't see is Persephone's feelings on it. 1 year after the incident Persephone's therapist recommends writing about it. Explore her thoughts through the letter she writes.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my amazing readers,  
> I know I have been gone since March and I want to apologize and explain a little bit. My sister passed away 2 years ago today and this year I turned the same age as her, that hit me hard. So around my birthday I hit a low where writing was pretty much impossible. I have been struggling since as this year she would have been 30 and so coming up to her birthday was hard and then coming up to the second anniversary.  
> Tonight after reading the season finale I got the urge to write and this is what came from it. So while I apologize for being gone so long please understand why I was away.  
> As I was writing I was inspired by Kelly Lynn's Ted Talk on Grieving, if you have seen that you'll notice which parts we're inspired by her amazing speech, as well as a partial quote from C.S. Lewis. Also there is a quote from the 9/11 video I really miss you Daddy, in there. I urge you to go watch both videos if you haven't and support the creators.   
> I promise all of your favorite stories will have updates soon. Thank you for continuing to follow me and being the amazing readers you are. Your comments have meant the world to me as I journeyed this difficult time.  
> As always thank you to Rachel Smythe for allowing us to work with her works.   
> Also a huge thank you to CoolerThanFriezer for being my beta on this fic, especially so late at night.

**🚨🚧⚠TW: For talks of deep grief and self-loathing. ⚠🚧🚨**

**The Letter**

Persephone looked out through the rain-streaked window upon the grey dreary day. The grass and roads alike were drenched, water standing everywhere, threatening to overtake everything. It was a day that matched her ever-worsening mood perfectly. She sat balled up with her knees to her chest in Hades' oversized sweatpants and sweatshirt on the cushioned window bench. The sleeves of the shirt were drenched in her overflowing tears for it seemed no matter how many times she tried to wipe them away they wouldn't disappear. 

She knew she looked a mess, but she didn't care. She was only glad that Hades allowed her the day off to hide away in his personal mansion. A soft blanket splayed over her freezing feet fell delicately down the wall and over the back of the large black dog who refused to leave her side. Pomelia curled up upon her feet, as well trying in vain Persephone thought, to cheer the saddened girl. 

Persephone clutched the black diary and pen in her shaking hands trying to find the words to fill the empty pages. Those words seemed to flit on the edge of her mind, teasing her in her grief. 'What did it matter?' she wondered, for her words wouldn't reach them anyway. 

Guilt gnawed at her stomach causing it to churn and cramp. It was her fault after all; she was the reason they all were gone. She had screamed at them; she had been angry. The pen and edges of the book bit into her delicate hands. She didn't care. She deserved the pain. She had messed up after all. 

No one would believe she hadn't meant to hurt anyone. Persephone didn't even believe it no matter how many times she told herself it was so. 

Splotches painted the browned pages of the book and she wondered if those pages would hold more tears or words in the end. 

What could she write that would make a difference? How could she apologize for what she had done? Would it ever reach them? Would it make a difference? Would it help her? Her therapist sure thought it would. 

She fixed the pen over the blotched pages, the metal cold in her small pink fingers. She began with two simple words,  _ Dear Sisters.  _ They were her sisters after all. The only ones she had. They had grown up together and they knew each other in and out.. and Persephone she was the reason they were gone. 

**_Dear Sisters,_ **

**_It's been a year now, a year since you left this world, a year since I pushed you away. Every day I think that I will get a letter or a call from you or that you will just show up and every day I have to remind myself that you are gone. It doesn't seem real at all._ **

**_I feel so guilty and it tears me up inside. I yelled at you to go away and every day I'm forced to relive the anguish in your eyes as you had to do exactly that. Did I will your deaths without meaning to? I feel like I did. I know I caused the deaths of hundreds right after. I hate myself for doing so._ **

**_I know no one would believe me that I didn't mean to, but I still wonder if I shouldn't tell someone. I don't want to get Hermes or my mother in trouble, but I hate feeling this way. I hate knowing I killed people, brothers, sisters, mothers, wives, daughters, fathers, husbands, sons, uncles, aunts, nieces, nephews. I hate knowing that I have faced no punishment for it._ **

**_I know others say that it's the right of the Gods and Goddesses to do acts of wrath, but those people aren't just things to make and destroy without thought, remorse, and repercussions._ **

**_How can I deal with knowing I hurt other people as bad as I'm hurting? I have no excuse. I know I was grieving and angry, but that doesn't make it better. Does it make me an even worse person for hiding it? I think so._ **

**_Going through everything I have since moving to Olympus makes me miss you more. I need you all so badly some days it hurts. I wonder sometimes if it is karma. I'm so confused about my life. I know I should tell others what happened to me, but how can I? I'm so confused about Hades too. I love him, I know in my heart and soul that it's true, but how can I love him and deal with my scholarship too? How can I let him love something so tainted and broken, for that's what I am tainted and broken. No one should have to be near me._ **

**_There's not a day that goes by that I don't think about you, that I don't remember our lives together, that I don't grieve and hurt. I try to live my life because I know you would want me to. I try to make you proud. Can you see me? Are you proud of me?_ **

**_There's not a day that goes by that I don't remember every moment of that day. There's not a day that goes by that I don't wonder why, that I don't question what if, that I don't hope to see you walk through the door. There's not a day that goes by that I don't remember our memories or pour through pictures to see your faces or try to remember the sound of your voices. There's not a day that goes by that I don't miss you._ **

**_People say get over it, move on. They don't get that you can't. They say losing a child is to lose the future, to lose a parent is to lose the past, to lose a sibling well you lose the past and the future._ **

**_You can't understand unless you've experienced a loss like this and how badly each day hurts. I miss you so much. Sometimes I come across other nymphs who knew you and they share stories of all of you and I wonder if they miss you as badly as I do._ **

**_Today is hard, but I will get through it. I love you all and I miss you so much. I hope the gardens wherever you are are as beautiful as the ones we played in as children. You are forever in my heart. Goodbye, my beautiful sisters._ **

The little black book slipped from her hands and landed with a soft thud against the seat with the ribbon bookmark floating down silently beside it. She pulled her knees closer, sobbing heavily into them, her breathing becoming erratic. Soft but strong arms pulled her into an embrace. The musky masculine scent comforted her as nothing else would. It was the smell of home. His soft words echoed in her ears. They were words of comfort, promises, and sweet nothings, gentle and loving. 

She wept out her confessions to him, but he didn't push her away in disgust as she thought he would, he pulled her closer allowing his arms to become a cage of shelter. He promised to help her, to stay by her side, to allow her the chance to atone in a way that was helpful to everyone involved. 

He promised to protect her and never let her go. He told her he loved her and that he wanted her forever. His words were more than she could have ever asked for. They were more than she deserved. He held her close, rocking her gently as the sobs tore through her throat. Today she would grieve, today she would hurt, tomorrow she would honor. 

There was no timetable, she knew it would be hard, but with Hades beside her, she would be able to do anything. She was scared, of course, no one had ever told her grief felt so much like fear. She feared she would forget the people, that she would forget the sound of her sisters' voices, that she would grow old alone, that the intense pain she felt would never stop, that all their lives would not have mattered. She didn't want to forget she didn't want to move forward, there was no moving on she knew that. 

The grief, as she knew, changes people forever, it had changed her permanently, what she had done after had changed her even more so, her name alone was proof of that, bringer of death. She was scared that if she forgot them it would be like they were never there at all, but right now she still held their spirits close beside her, and with them, she could be strong, she could get through this. 

She sent out a whispered apology and hoped that maybe somehow it would reach them, she hoped they knew how much she loved them, nymphs and mortals alike. Somehow, someway, she would make it up to all of them, even if she spent every second of eternity doing exactly that.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what do you all think of this fic? Was it good?  
> Leave me a comment, hit that kudos button if you liked it, and follow me so you don't miss any upcoming chapters or fics from me.   
> As always my faithful readers,  
> With Love,  
> Faithy 💜


End file.
